Memoirs of a Melancholy Assassin
by Sora Ryuuzaki
Summary: Sephiria Arks had rich parents, and frequent lessons with the sword. But her life is shattered with the death of her parents, and she vows to redeem them with the help of Chronos. So begins an adventure like none other: the path to solitary guidance.
1. Young Sephiria Arks

Memoirs of a Melancholy Assassin: The Life of Sephiria Arks

Summary: Let's face it: in Black Cat, everyone's past is a mystery. But none is as interesting as Captain Sephiria Arks's story.

-

-

-

_Introduction_

-

-

-

My name is Sephiria Arks; 27 years old. I am the current captain of the elite assassination squad, the Chronos Numbers. I was born on January 1st, the marking of a new year… and also the marking of a new age of Chronos.

My father was a businessman under the power of the great organization, Chronos, which, back then, only held, at best, one-tenth, of the world's economy. Greedy for power, my father anxiously gave me painful surgery to enhance my regeneration and physical abilities as a newborn child in a successful attempt to turn me into a powerful asset for the powerful organization.

In other words, I was raised for Chronos.

-

-

-

_Chapter one: Young Sephiria Arks_

-

-

-

The small baby in new father Jonothan Arks's arms wailed endlessly. The father sighed. "Isn't there a way to make it shut up?"

The mother, Celine Arks, smiled triumphantly through layers of sweat. "Isn't she a beauty?"

"Hmmph," he grunted. "It would have been better if it was a boy. What's its name?"

Celine struggled to sit up. "She is not an it! …Her name is Sephiria. Sephiria Arks," she said, her voice low.

"No matter, Sephiria," the father whispered to the small baby. "We will raise you to become a great asset to our Chronos."

"Not again with that stupid Chronos talk! It's always 'Chronos this, Chronos that'! Enjoy your own life for today, Jon."

Jonothan looked at his wife, blinked at her outburst, and returned to his fidgeting daughter. "It's okay, hon; we'll raise you to become a member of the Chronos Numbers."

-

-

-

_Ten Years Later…_

-

-

-

My life was relatively happy. My father was a small business owner, and we could afford luxuries like parties and various rich foods. I had yet to learn of friends and Chronos at the age of ten, for my life was always involved in school and gun training.

"Sephiria!" my father barked. "You don't hold a gun like that!"

I glanced at my grip on the handle. It was firm, and my finger was on the trigger, just as my father had taught me. I saw no mistake, but I knew better than to talk back. My father kneeled down to rearrange my grip on the handle, and accidentally set off the trigger. The bullet came out with a bang and the rebound from the force of the shot numbed my wrist.

My father growled viciously. "What use are you if you can't use a gun?!" he shouted in my ear, then giving my face a good slap. My cheek stung, but I didn't dare raise my hand to cradle it in fear of another slap.

"Jon!" my mother cried, appalled. "How could you do this to our daughter?!" She ran to my side, cooing gently and reassuring me. "Don't worry, Sephiria," Mother always said, "I'll teach you how to use a sword."

She stood up. "This is the last of your marksmanship lessons, Jon," Mother said with vigor. Her blue eyes, so like mine, yet at the same time a dimension apart, gleamed viciously as she drew the saber on her waist, something she had carried throughout her days as a bodyguard, before she married Father.

Intimidated now, for my father was not so good a marksman to avoid the blade Mother wielded, Father put down the gun and sighed. "Fine. No more gunmanship. You can do whatever with that girl."

Oh, how I wished I was strong like Mother.

Mother smiled as she kneeled down to me. She brushed my chin-length blonde hair from my face. "Come, Sephiria. Your new saber came in today; we'll start your swordsmanship now, okay?"

I smiled brightly and nodded, too excited to say anything.

The sword was in its sheath when we came into the room. I ran up to it, eager to handle it. The saber itself was about the length of my legs, while the handle was large and ornamented with imprints of various plants. I picked it up and drew it. The blade glinted silver as Mother approached.

"Do you like it?" she asked, a gentle grin spreading on her face.

"I love it! Thank you, Mother!"

"Then we'll start learning today. Is that okay with you, Sephiria?"

I nodded eagerly.

First, Mother taught me the proper grip on the handle. It was solid and secure under my fingers and the sensation was brilliant. I knew that this was what I wanted to hold for my entire life. And then I recalled my first memory: my father lingering over me, whispering "We will raise you to become a great asset to Chronos."

I figured five years was enough time to ask what Chronos was.

"Mother?" I asked as she was showing me a basic swing.

"Yes?"

"What… What's Chronos?"

Suddenly her face turned hard. Her sapphire irises became similar to the stone's hardness. "Chronos is… Chronos is the reason why your father let me give birth to you," she said, sighing. Her long blonde hair blew out as she sat down in a nearby chair, her elegant dress flowing out in different directions. "He wants you to become an elite assassin for Chronos."

"That's why he was teaching me gunmanship," I said. "Is that why you're teaching me swordsmanship, too?"

Mother's face was shocked for an instant. She regained her composure and smiled. "I guess so; yes."

"But what is it? What does it do?"

Mother sighed again. "Chronos is… Chronos is an organization that exists to unite the world and bring world peace."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked. I remember Mother's firm argument against my being an assassin.

"I think it is, since you're too young to be involved in something like that. Your father, though, seems to have no problem with it." She was quiet for a minute before she spoke again. "Come, Sephiria. We're going to learn now."

As I sat through my arithmetic lesson, I thought about this new information. An assassin? Me? But… I was a girl. I shook my head. No; Mother was a bodyguard, so I can be an assassin.

If Chronos was what I was born for, then so be it.

The next night, I attended my first Chronos-only party. It was hosted by some of the higher-ranked members and guarded by the Chronos Numbers. I glanced around, trying to look at everything at once. It was much more pompous than the parties I was used to going to.

It was hosted in a large, white, glass-domed ballroom, from which you could clearly see the beautiful half-moon. Tables decorated with ice sculptures and wine fountains were accompanied with tables holding fancy hour d'ourves, cakes, and other luxuries. People were everywhere, talking and chattering. Occasionally, I would see the flash of a black weapon and I knew that it was the people who would someday be my comrades.

Mother turned to me. "Come, Sephiria; we're going to go see a Chronos Number."

I straightened my dress and smiled up at my mother as we walked towards the entrance, where a Number, around thirty or so, awaited us. His face was harsh, like a demon's. He turned to see us.

"You must be Sephiria," he said, a wide grin on his face, making it seem human again.

I nodded, resisting the urge to cling to my mother.

"This is Mason, Sephiria. Three years ago he fought against the Taoists on the Forbidden Continent. Remember our studies about that?"

Mason cackled, a sound similar to what one would imagine a witch would laugh like. "The Tao were no match for Chronos. Remember that, Sephiria, and become strong!"

I kept that evening in mind when I trained: the inhuman-ness of the Chronos Numbers. I realized why the Numbers existed: despite the constant pressing that the Numbers were to exterminate scum, they also existed because those with power would be targeted by other, eviler, people.

I was in the middle of arranging the flowers three years later in our fragrant, outdoor loft when the door burst open. I heard something crash and shatter; a vase, maybe? Then came a scream and a terrible, terrible voice.

"Where are Jonothan and Celine Arks?" the voice, a deep baritone, growled deeply.

For a while, panic was the only thing that could be heard until it quieted for the low _clack, clack_ of a woman's shoes. I drew a breath. It could only be Mother.

My mother began shouting orders to the maids. "Close all the doors and leave immediately! Find Sephiria and take her with you!" I heard the _shing_ of her saber being drawn. "As for you, Zagine… I will deal with you."

"No," I whispered. I would help Mother. I started down the stairs when a firm hand gripped my shoulder. I turned back to see a maid, shaking her head firmly. Her arms wrapped around my waist and I thrashed, not wanting to be taken away from my mother, the lone woman who had made me who I was today. "Mother!" I cried.

I heard a gunshot, the clink of a bullet against silver, then nothing. I blacked out, unaware that the maid had knocked me out to protect me as my mother's last wish.

-

I woke up in a large courtyard. Flowers and trees lined the ivy-covered gates as small insects buzzed around pompous fountains. I knitted my eyebrows together. This definitely wasn't home.

With the thought of home came several unasked questions. What of Mother? Father? Who was that Zagine person, and why was he after Mother and Father? I pondered these while my hand absently traveled over my sheathed saber. It had yet to see blood, I realized suddenly.

Footsteps brought my attention back to earth. I stood hastily, drawing my sword. "Who are you?"

A man, no more than twenty-three, stepped out into the sunlight from an unseen gate that was covered in ivy, like the rest of the fenced area. His face was marred by several battle scars. A dark blue military/business cross overcoat was draped across his shoulders. His eyes, eyes with an alien determination and intent, glared back into my sapphire ones and intimidated me. I stepped back, weary, but then stepped forward again.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

A fierce glare paralyzed me to the spot. He tilted my head this way and that. "So this is the girl Jon decided to give to Chronos as a Number…" he mused.

Without thinking and with a sudden burst of energy at the mention of a Chronos Number, I swung my saber. I thought I had hit him cleanly, but it turned out that he had stepped back just enough so that it was just a flesh wound. He chuckled, his face relaxing.

"So it seems she's quick." He drew a long, black spear. "How about a little match, girl?"

I froze. I had never been in a battle, but… If he worked for Chronos, I had to prove myself. My brows pulled together as I charged toward him. I leapt up and struck. A metallic _clang_ resounded as I hit the blade of his spear, which I now saw was etched with the Roman numeral II. I pushed on my sword, which I switched to hold only in my dominant right hand, to rebound onto the ground, steadying myself with my left. Absently, my mind registered an itch from my hands; the effects of the sharpened edges of grass cutting my skin.

"Sephiria, is it? You've got some skill there, I'll tell you that," he said, a grin spreading on his face.

"You haven't answered my first question."

"Ha ha!" His deep laugh echoed throughout the garden. "Persistent, aren't you? I am Belze Rochefort, the youngest and second-in-command of the Chronos Numbers."

I rose, holding my saber with both hands again. "What of my parents?"

"Jon and Celine? I imagine they're dead now, since they were targeted by the infamous Zagine. And you, Sephiria Arks… You wish to have revenge on their murderer, I presume? How valiant."

I nodded fervently.

Belze laughed again. "With your skills, you'll never touch Zagine! He'll put sixteen bullets through your body before you can tilt your sword!"

"Then what can I do?" I cried. "I must take revenge on my parents!"

He walked toward me and knelt down, putting a calloused hand on my shoulder. "All you can do, Sephiria," he whispered, "is train. Train and become stronger; strong and fragile yet tougher than anyone else."

I looked down at my saber for the first time since I got here. I gasped, for there was a crack in the stainless steel where it had connected with Belze's spear. I lifted it to the sun to observe it better as I sunk onto the floor, my legs collapsing underneath me.

"It's only natural that would happen," Belze said, sitting down across from me. "After all, my spear is made of solid orihalcon, the world's strongest mineral. That toy," he said, motioning to my saber, "is but an insect to the giant foot that is my Gungnir: it will be destroyed if Gungnir happens to step on it."

I sat there, watching as my hands fisted tightly in my lap and my sword beside me on the grass. "Please, Belze," I said quietly, raising my eyes to meet his. I noticed a slight widening of his pupils as I continued. "I want to become stronger. I want… I want power. Power… for Chronos, and power for revenge."

He smirked haughtily. "I think I can arrange that."

-

My sword was fixed, now, after merely a couple of days, during which I had become acquainted to the headquarters, and light shone brilliantly from its stainless steel surface. My instructor came towards me, his sword drawn. "Show me what you know," he commanded.

I drew my saber and stood in ready position and charged in to what I calculated was his blind side. It took him by surprise as my saber tore his clothing, but did no damage, for he parried the blow before it could connect with his skin. I cut upward towards the hilt of his sword as he rotated it upwards to block me better.

This was the opportunity I had lunged in for: the opportunity to unleash the move my mother had been instructing me in.

With swift, graceful movements, I disappeared from view, but this maneuver was easy to see through because of the noise I made. My feet stirred the grass and stomped the ground, but that was of minimal importance, for I had my sword at his neck before he turned around. I had won.

"Impressive," he said. "Wonderful." I could see the sweat trailing down his face and blood beginning to seep through the tiny cut I had made on his neck. "I can see that you have learned, but not yet perfected, the graceful art of Petal Dance."

The title of the move brought back memories of a rough training session from three years ago, during the start of my training.

"_Faster, Sephiria! Graceful, like a petal in the breeze! Silent!" Mother demanded. "Stand straight; it should seem effortless!"_

_I worked hard, weaving in and out of the poles set before me. I was running in a sprint, like a traditional charge. With an effort, I stood and attempted the same speed. It was surprisingly easier, yet my feet hit the ground with more noise._

_Mother showed me the correct technique with astounding grace. Her feet barely touched the ground and her face showed no signs of effort. On top of that, she was going faster than I could run!_

"_This," she said to me with a triumphant smile, "is the art of Petal Dance, a technique that took me your entire life span to perfect. You have potential. I believe you can do this in five years."_

"Sephiria," my instructor said, cutting into my thoughts. "Since you're of the Arks family, I'm sure you're familiar with the Arks Ryuukenjutsu?"

I blinked. "No… Mother never told me we had a Ryuukenjutsu… whatever that is."

He sighed. "Typical of Celine; that stupid bodyguard." He raised his voice a bit more so I could hear him better. "She was interested in the country of Zipangu and its customs. In her studies, she found that some families had created their own jutsu, or martial art. Ryuukenjutsu is a martial art focusing mainly on the sword. Your mother developed it during the 6 years before you were born. It's a very powerful technique that attempts to minimize strength and maximize destructive capabilities. The catch is, only a few people know it."

"I see…" I said, my gaze returning to my sword. I was fairly disappointed; I wanted to learn this Ryuukenjutsu that Mother developed.

"I'll teach it to you."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

My instructor nodded. "I am one of the few people besides your parents who know all 12 moves in Arks Ryuukenjutsu. Celine, your mother, taught me soon after you were born, in case something happened to them. Back then, I thought her caution was wasted, but now… I'm glad she did that."

I smiled to myself, taking care not to let it show. Hey, I thought to myself. If I can master these twelve, I can create more moves. I paused, knowledge suddenly dawning on me.

More moves so I can create peace alongside Chronos.

-

_Two Years Later_

-

I stepped out of the car. Rain was pouring heavily around the residence at which Zagine had disappeared at, with his last mission. It was an old-style house, with lots of old English-style decor lying about. Kicking down the door, I only heard the sound of the TV on up stairs. My eyes briefly registered a small pistol that could fit in the hand of a child and wondered briefly why an assassin would have a gun that small.

I was fifteen now, and had now mastered all 12 moves of Ryuukenjutsu, and even created four more, with more to come. I had also mastered Petal Dance to the point where it was silent as an owl's wings in the silent forest night. I dismissed Belze, who had become quite an acquaintance, as I walked up the stairs. I briefly passed by a mirror and studied myself, in case this was the last time I'd ever get to do just that, although Belze had great faith in my ability to defeat Zagine.

My light blonde hair now reached to my mid-back and had begun to curl, just slightly. My sapphire blue eyes were soft, yet an underlying hardness formed by Mother's killing lay, a tiger prepared to pounce. I was dressed rather like Belze now; a lavender military/business-style coat covered my thighs and black trousers over my legs. A collared, lighter lavender shirt was worn inside, with a red tie to finish off the professional look.

With this next mission, the execution of Zagine, I hoped to be promoted to an eraser, from which I hoped to become a Chronos Number, the reason for my existence.

I looked around inside the first room in the decorated corridor. It still looked lived-in, as if someone was still alive. I knew it wasn't Zagine, for he always took the master bedroom. That was what my research had brought up. My realistic side denied it, but the other part of me told me that someone was depending on Zagine.

I pushed all thoughts aside as I burst through the door in which Zagine resided. "Zagine!" I called forcefully. "Come fight me for revenge on what you did to my parents two years ago!"

He looked back at me from where he was at the sofa. I could see broken glasses and vases, and gunshots in the walls. Was it the Heartnet family's attempts at shooting the fellow eraser?

He looked down and chuckled, turning off the TV. "You sound just like the kid," he said as he stood, pulling his gun from its holster.

What kid? I drew my sword. "Come, Zagine! Try your worst!"

He shot twice. Two years ago, that would have hit me straight where it was intended, but not now. I was too skilled. I saw the bullets and swiped them down with my saber, slicing the bullets in half. He blinked, amazed, as I performed a perfect Petal Dance, taunting him with a grim face to attack, yet always out of his reach. He fired several times, missing every one, when I began striking, swing by swing, until I decided it was time to finish him. I leapt up onto the ceiling, with only one thought in mind: Arks Ryuukenjutsu number Thirteen: Raitei!

This was a technique resembling thunder, its namesake. One would shoot from the ceiling towards the floor with astounding force, only increased by the speed of gravity, with his sword pointed towards his enemy. It was the fastest of the sixteen techniques I had so far. There was a sickening _squish_ as my sword plunged into his chest. I had purposely missed his heart, but the wound was still fatal enough that he would die in about fifteen minutes.

I lighted down onto the floor, pulling my sword from his chest. Blood splurted out from the chest wound and stained my sword and my clothes. I froze in horror for a moment, the magnitude of what I had just done freezing my insides. I shook myself from the grasp of my horror by telling myself that I had just erased a person who would cause pain to many more people if left unattended. I saved people who could have become like me, with no parents.

But at least I had Chronos to live for. It gave me the strength to kill, and the once-in-a-lifetime chance to take revenge on my parents' murderer. It gave me the strength to believe in peace, and the strength to fight for it, no matter what the cost.

Hurriedly, I wiped the blood from my face, clothes, and sword with a handkerchief. I sheathed it as I picked him up and carried him outside. If there was a person who was dependent on Zagine, it should be known to him or her that Zagine was dead.

I left him on the front gate, bleeding heavily, but still barely alive.

Belze was waiting for me at the car, rain pouring heavily on his rain-and-fireproof coat. I spoke before he could. "Let's wait."

Belze looked at me, puzzled.

"I want to see who is dependent on Zagine."

We stood in silence for several minutes until a small child, about eleven or so, with dark brown hair came by with an umbrella and a bag of groceries. He stopped when he came to Zagine. "Why…? Why are you…" He tried to form the sentence. "Why are you covered in blood?"

Zagine smiled grimly. "I guess… I've become one of the weak and powerless as well…"

The kid shuddered. "No… No!" he cried, throwing his load on the floor. "You can't die! If you die, I'll look like a fool for making you my goal!"

"Ha… ha ha…" he chuckled darkly. "So I was your goal, eh?" Zagine stared straight at the little boy and whispered words I couldn't hear over the rain. But his body suddenly went slack and the boy screamed, taking Zagine's pistol and shooting into the air helplessly.

This was all because of me, I realized.

I turned away, guilt throbbing in my heart. I knew that boy; his face had come up in my search on Zagine. His parents had been Zagine's last target. His name was Train Heartnet. "Belze," I managed to croak, climbing inside the car.

He nodded solemnly, seeming to realize what I wanted, and drove down the road back to Chronos.

I watched the scenery pass by outside the car, the rain blurring all the buildings until they were the same monotone gray and blended in with the melancholy sky.

This… this is necessary for Chronos's development, I repeated. Zagine was killing off Chronos officials and supporters. That seemed to numb the guilt.

"Belze," I whispered, barely audible.

He looked at me via the rearview mirror. "Yes, Sephiria?"

"Why do you obey my orders and follow me? You are a Number; you are not bound by anything."

"I think you know the answer to that better than I do, Sephiria. As for my loyalty… You have more strength than I ever could have imagined; strength that comes from your belief in Chronos. I… I admire it. If anyone I know of has the strength to become Number I, it is you, Sephiria."

I returned my gaze to the speeding world beyond the window; the world I could not touch without tainting unless it was for Chronos. The world, with all its harshness, its tenderness, its tears, its people…

"Belze. Every time I let my emotions get in the way… Slap me; hit me; do something to snap me out of it."

"Why?" he asked, his face puzzled.

"I have promised myself that, until Chronos achieves world peace, to never let my emotions get in the way. Guilt is too encompassing. It distracts me from Chronos's goal. Because of this, I need to get rid of them." I glared into the mirror, my eyes set and unchanging.

Belze stared at me for another minute or so before sighing, giving in to my determination and will. "Fine. I give up. I'll do it."

I smiled for the first time since Mother died.

"Thank you, Belze."

-

-

-

* * *

So this is the first chapter of my first Black Cat fanfic. Ever since I finished the series, I wondered what Sephiria's past was that bound her so strongly to Chronos. So... I got up and weaved up my own little web of stories :)

This was a little fast paced, since it wasn't exactly a length issue; it was the issue of trying to get the information that needed to be there in there. And watch out: I may re-post this chapter because I'm dead serious with this story. I'm not stopping until it's perfect. (Originally, I didn't want to post it on FF, but Chainsaw Mafia was like, "JUST POST IT, LADY!!" in that annoyingly loud voice of hers. So here.)

For those of you who added me from my Death Note fanfictions, I'm sorry; I really am. I hit a large pothole on Of Yagami Light and am currently trying to get out of it. -sigh- So it'll come out by July, I hope.

And I know Belze is pretty out of character here. That's supposed to happen. :P Since this is my own little web of stories, it's like I have Doctor's power... :D I can create things the way I desire them to be. And Belze isn't the Belze we know yet. That Belze will come soon. ;D

Sora Pwns x3

* * *


	2. Teenage Sephiria Arks

Memoirs of a Melancholy Assassin: The Life of Sephiria Arks

-

-

-

_Chapter Two: Teenage Sephiria_

-

-

-

December thirty-first. New Year's Eve. Also the eve of my sixteenth birthday.

I strolled down the great hall of Chronos's headquarters and boarding rooms, my hands fondly tracing the walls and the intricate patterns etched into them. I looked up at the clock, which read 11:37. It was a matter of hours before I was sixteen. I smiled to myself, taking my hand off of the wall and walking aimlessly down the halls. I'm almost old enough to drive, I told myself. Old enough to legally own a house…

…Old enough to officially be a Chronos Number.

Since it was only eight years after the end of the war against the Tao, there were lots of available spots left, seeing as only three of the Numbers remained, but the only one I wanted in specific was number 1. That would make me in charge of the Number's dedication to world peace.

By this time, seven months after Zagine's death, much had happened. I had been promoted to a high-rank eraser; proficient enough to be a Number and to defeat most of the existing ones, Belze assured me. Also, Karl, one of the high-ranking Chronos members who was a mayor of a nearby town, had taken in a stray cat by the name of Train Heartnet; I recognized him solely as the child who was under Zagine's care. Karl had told me that the kid had threatened to kill him with a gun, and I believed him. Having all the people you depend on killed is an event meant to harden someone. Plus, I found he had been learning gunmanship from Zagine, so I think he would have no problem killing someone.

I now lived in the boarding rooms provided at Chronos's headquarters, where the Elders consulted and managed the entire organization. Since I had become an eraser, our control of the world's economy had grown to consume an entire eighth of it. All the rooms were fairly small as to accommodate all the candidates for Numbers, the guards, and the Numbers themselves, if they didn't choose to live elsewhere.

Absently, I wandered through the halls until I ran into a person. Well, to be accurate, he ran into me.

I was walking along until, out of nowhere, a man who seemed around eighteen, charged full-force into my side. I gasped as I was rammed into the wall by the unexpected force. As I struggled to sit up, I studied him thoroughly.

He was fairly handsome, to say the least. His jet black hair gently framed his sensitive face, highlighted by his amber eyes. He wore a suit and tie, but didn't seem to fit the professional image at all. I didn't get to speculate any more, for a crowd of angry Chronos people were on his heels. Seeming to be aware of this, he stood to run, but I stepped in, drawing my sword.

"Who are you, and what business do you have with this man?" I asked, keeping a hand on my scabbard, which I usually tossed aside at the beginning of a battle, for it was but extra weight. My eyes were what I believed (and hoped) to be menacing.

Most of the men--the wise ones, I labeled them--stopped, apologized, and turned back, recognizing me as a future Chronos Number. The fools stayed back, the most foolish drawing their guns. "Heh," they cackled. "A little girlie like you shouldn't interfere with men's affairs." All of them shot; some of them twice or more.

None of them passed the blade of my saber.

All sixty-four bullets (I decided to count, for the fun of it) were cut in half by my sword and dropped harmlessly to the ground after a swift, soundless movement by my sword. The men's faces turned pale as they ran, screaming apologies to the devil. I could have laughed; that wasn't my real strength at all.

"I guess I overdid it," I mused as I slid my saber into its scabbard. I turned to the man behind me. "Are you okay?"

His piercing amber eyes' glare softened as they widened in awe. "Where did you learn to do that?" he breathed. "As graceful as a goddess… With that strength, you'd have to be a Number; otherwise the Elders are growing old and senile."

"I am not a Number," I said, trying to keep the amusement from my face, though I could feel heat gathering onto my cheeks. "I am an eraser."

He stood up, dusting off his trousers. "Oh… Too bad, because I'm a Number, too," he smirked, pulling up his sleeve to show a VII tattoo.

I snorted, crossing my arms. "Shouldn't one know the names and faces of his colleagues?"

"I did, at one point, but now I have no idea who is a Number or not; Belze and Mason keep updating the list without telling me."

"So what's your weapon, then?" I asked tonelessly, leaning against the wall I had been tracing so fondly just five minutes previous. "Surely it must be big; you aren't carrying it on your person."

"It's not big; it's just a pain to carry when I'm not using it. They're dual swords."

"Impressive," I said, smiling mischievously. "What's your name?"

He closed his eyes and flipped his hair flamboyantly and set his chin in his hands, attempting a "cool" look. "The name," he said, gently opening his eyes and pulling a rose from thin air with his other hand, "is James, Chronos Number VII; older brother of future Number Jenos Hazard. Nice to meet you, m'lady."

I stared at the rose in his hand awkwardly, unsure of what to do with it. He saw my expression and laughed heartily. "Never had a boy hit on you before?" I blushed and looked away. He laughed again, a deep, rich sound. "Well, then," he said, grabbing my hand and kneeling down, "let me be the first, Sephiria," he smiled, kissing it. My face was so red it could have been mistaken for a beet.

Before I could say anything else, I saw a flash of thin, sharp strings and suddenly James was thrown back. I saw a miniature James, around thirteen or so, with a gauntlet where the strings were attached, and it was clear that it was Jenos, James's younger brother. The boy was clearly mad.

"James!" he yelled. "You've already had a girlfriend, so get your hands off of Sephy-nee!" The strings were securely wrapped around his brother, and Jenos began to reel him in like a fisher with a large catch. It was hilarious.

I realized that James knew my name, too. "Wait… how do you guys know my name?"

Jenos paused in his job of reeling in his fish-brother to answer. "Are you kidding? You were Chronos's biggest thing… that is, until people got word of Karl's little Train kid."

I giggled lightly. "Are you a glutton like your brother?"

Jenos turned red – with embarrassment or rage? It was hard to tell – and cried strongly, as if denying it, "No! Of course not! Who would be like him?!" He jabbed an accusing finger at his bound brother, who chuckled sheepishly.

The clock tolled midnight and in the other room, cheering could be heard.

"Oh yeah," James said, suddenly remembering something (apparently) very important. "Jenos, let go," he muttered as he fidgeted, trying to find something in his pocket. He took out a box from his coat pocket and handed it to me. "Happy birthday, m'lady," he grinned.

Gingerly, I took the box from his hand and tried not to blush. "How'd you know?" I asked. I waited for him to answer before I opened it.

"Heh. I looked it up, of course. I saw your picture on the elders' 'considering' list one of the few times I decided to actually check the candidates' list and thought you were beautiful. Like a goddess," he whispered.

I kicked him to hide my embarrassment as I opened the box. I gasped as the contents were revealed.

It was a hair clip, shaped in a beautiful blue hourglass, Chronos's unofficial logo. So he had heard of my loyalty to Chronos, a small voice told me. I ignored it; the only thing that mattered to me at the moment was that someone had given me a present. I grinned, for the last gift I had received that was as extravagant as this was my first saber, five years ago.

"Thanks," I said, kneeling down to his level. My hair and trench coat absently brushed the bright red carpet as I tilted my head. "It's beautiful."

"Then let me clip it on," James said, leaning closer. My face grew red as he put it on my hair, keeping my bangs from draping over my eyes. He leaned closer, as if trying to get a kiss from me.

"Ew, gross," Jenos remarked, ruining the mood (which was getting too uncomfortable, if you ask me). To put it bluntly, I was quite glad he interrupted. "I'm right here."

I laughed sheepishly, as did James, until I stood, looking at the time. "I'd best get going to sleep," I said before either brother could say or do something else to make me uncomfortable. "Good night James, Jenos."

As I walked away, I heard James mutter, "Good going, Jenos; I think you ruined it for me," and hid a grin.

The next morning there was a small celebration in my small room (provided by Chronos, of course; until now I couldn't own a house) for my birthday. Jenos and James were there (how they knew, I didn't want to know) and so was Belze and Mason, who had become one of my good friends.

We had cake and presents, and although there was few people around, it was better than the years before because James and Jenos were there. Belze didn't seem to notice my budding attraction to the Number (who, by the way, was twenty, not eighteen), and I was glad for that. I didn't want Belze hitting me across the face because I had fallen in love.

I walked swiftly and purposefully down the halls at three P.M., taking long strides because I was anxious to get to the daily announcements. I stopped at the announcement board, near the dining room in the young adults' building, to read the news. I scanned the board until I found the section cleverly labeled "Numbers Update." Normally, Chronos didn't leave their information out like this; the board held things like stock updates, world news, and other stuff. But the Numbers Update was for members of the Chronos Numbers and candidates for places in the Numbers, and was specially made for this time, where seven positions were available.

_To start off the new year, the Elders have decided on the candidates for the new Chronos Numbers. These new Numbers are above or at the age of sixteen, excel in their specified weapon, and have incredible potential and value to the sake of Chronos._

It then listed the names of the eleven candidates who had passed the initial elimination, which I was sure I had passed. But I came to the end of the list and didn't see my name. My brows furrowed as I scanned the list again. I had checked the list five times when James came up behind me, silent as an owl.

"That's interesting," he said, startling me. I jumped in shock and my hand flew to my saber. He grinned. "Now, now, m'lady, now's not the time to fight." His gaze returned to the poster. "I don't see your name. What happened?"

I looked away, ashamed. "I don't know… I think I failed the preliminaries."

"With skills like yours?" James exclaimed, amazed. "That's impossible! You could beat the crap out of all these other candidates; I'm sure of it!"

"Thanks for the encouragement, but I don't think I made it." I walked away from the announcement board, listening to hear if James decided to follow me.

That evening, someone rapped on my door in the midst of cleaning my sword. I sighed, setting it down and walking to the door. I opened it to reveal James in a tuxedo with a red rose. I had the urge to slam the door in his face and nearly did because of the level of absurdity he was showing at the moment, but at the last moment before my hand pushed the door he slid inside. I gave him a glare and put my arms on my hips as he sat on my bed. "What do you want?"

He smiled up at me and held out the rose. "Tonight's the New Year's Ball," he said.

"What of it? I don't plan on going. I never do."

"Well!" he exclaimed, reclining on my bed. "I was hoping that you would go with me, but apparently you don't like me."

I fought the urge to deny that statement but luckily I held my tongue. "Is that an invitation?" I asked politely and tonelessly, returning to my previous task.

"Well, I guess it is." I couldn't see James's expression but I was sure it was smug.

"Well… since my mother taught me never to decline an invitation to a dance, I guess I'll go."

"Isn't that nice?" he asked, slipping his arms around my waist as if they belonged there. "You'll look beautiful, as always."

I hit him with my scabbard. "That doesn't give you the right to be a glutton, James. And I'm going as is; I don't have time to go dress shopping."

"Well, what a coincidence!" he exclaimed, holding his arms out. Women filed in my room with extravagant dresses of all sizes. "I have all these dresses, and no woman to wear them!"

I glared at him. To the women with the dresses, I apologized. "I'm sorry; I won't be wearing a dress tonight."

James had a smug grin as he sat back on my bed. "Oh, but you must!" one of the women exclaimed. "Such a beautiful face, yet you wear men's clothing! What a shame!"

"Oh yes," another agreed. "Also, Master James mustn't be seen with a lady wearing things that could be mistaken for his clothing."

"What was that?!" I asked, undignified.

Two ladies brought in a screen and placed it between James and myself. "James, you bastard!" I cried. "You had this planned, didn't you?!"

"But of course, my lady," he replied. "I wanted to see you in a dress before I left."

I stopped struggling. "'Before I left'? You're going somewhere?"

"Yeah. I'm going on an assassination mission."

The ladies quickly threw on a dress while I was processing the information. "When are you leaving?" I asked.

Through the screen, I saw his silhouette look towards the door. "Tomorrow."

"I… see."

The ladies took away the screen and placed a full-body mirror in front of me. "Wha… When did this happen?!" I cried.

They had thrown an elegant ball gown on my body. It was midnight blue, several shades darker than my eyes, and was layered with black, lightly-sequined veils. They had also changed my shoes (which I had no idea they had done) with matching heels.

"I haven't worn heels in forever," I mused.

Not since Mother died.

My face turned grim. James seemed to notice, for he took my face in his hands and gazed into my eyes. "Oh, dear; what's wrong?" It was almost comical how he believed himself to be seducing.

"Let's just get this over with," I muttered, breaking free of his grip before he could see my blush. He followed me out the door.

"Oh wait; you forgot this." James held up the hourglass hairpin, smiling as I came over and snatched it from his fingers and hastily put it on. "Now you look perfect."

I was glad that I wasn't facing him; then he couldn't see me blush.

The ballroom was huge, the size of a coliseum, maybe. Like the one from five years ago, when I met Mason, it had a large, glass dome and one could see the night sky. James took my hand and led me to dance.

As I danced with him, I realized how long it had been since I danced. I had forgotten the carefree feeling one gets when they dances; I laughed aloud as I followed his lead.

Much, much later, we sat down and I burst into laughter. "I haven't done this in so long," I said, wiping a tear from my eyes.

"That's what I like to see," James remarked, propping his chin on his hand and giving me a triumphant look.

"What?" I asked. "Is there something on my face?" I tried to keep the blush out of my cheeks as he smiled.

"No… It's just that I wanted to see you smile carelessly, like you were just now. It was completely unguarded, and that's what I'd like to see on your face for the rest of time." He pulled closer to me, leaning in for a kiss I was not ready for. I reached for a sword that wasn't there, but he was suddenly aware of my discomfort. "Ah; I'm sorry," he said apologetically. "I just…" He trailed off.

My mind cleared and I could clearly see his emotions now. He loved me. Why I couldn't see it before, I didn't know; maybe it was his presence distracting me. I smiled softly, reveling in this epiphany of mine. He noticed, and, thinking I was laughing at him, looked away in shame. I could see his ears, a deep crimson to his black hair.

I put my hands on his shoulders and whispered in his ear, "I know. I do, too."

The expression he had on his face when he turned made me smile. It resembled that of a puppy's hopeful eyes. Instantly, he was embarrassed again. "What?" he cried as I continued to laugh.

"It's nothing; really."

That evening, James escorted me to my room and spent the night on the floor next to my bed, despite my attempts to allow me to sleep on the ground. "I could never do that to a lady," he had said, gazing up at me from the floor. "Such a thing is ungentlemanly, and against my code of conduct." He gripped my hand tightly. "And I could never be so inconsiderate to you, Sephiria."

Later, a thought occurred to me. "James? Why did you join Chronos?"

Still holding my hand, he swung it back and forth between us, seeming to be thinking. At last, he replied, "Because I want to see peace. Jenos and I… When I was fourteen, and Jenos, seven; our parents were killed by enemies of Chronos. Our mother had hidden us in the secret basement, away from the hands of their murderers. Chronos… One of their erasers came in and killed their assassinator and took us in."

"… I see."

"By the way, that eraser was a woman. That was when Jenos and I learned to treasure women; for their kindness and their beauty," he whispered, looking into my eyes. "I'll miss you, tomorrow, when I'm gone." He snapped his fingers suddenly, remembering something. "That's right! Willzark, Number Zero, said he wanted to talk to you. You should go to the Numbers' meeting room tomorrow. And when I come back, you'd better be a candidate for captain."

I was determined to stay up until he had left so that I wouldn't seem inconsiderate for not saying goodbye, but I fell asleep, his hand still in mine.

The next morning, I woke up with warmth around my waist, and on my back. I blinked twice and looked back to see James's sleeping face, scarcely inches from mine. I flushed, turning back instantly. Checking my waist, I realized James's arm was around it and holding me close to his body. He still held my right hand in his. I smiled in spite of myself, happy that he was still here and hadn't left without telling me.

I tried to get out without waking him to try to get some water, but he tightened his grip around my waist. "Where are you going, my princess?" he whispered in my ear. I had thought he was asleep!

"I'm getting water."

"You have to stay here," he complained. I knew without looking that he was pouting.

"What if I have to go to the restroom?"

"You can wait. I'm leaving soon, anyway."

"What if I use force?" I grinned, reaching for my sword.

He grabbed my arm and planted a kiss on my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "I won't let you."

I stopped trying to reach my sword and folded my arms, laying flat on my back. "Well, that's no fun."

"It's not for you, but it is for me," he chuckled softly. He leaned in to kiss me, and this time I wanted it.

Someone rapped on the door furiously. "James!" Jenos called. "Your helicopter is leaving in ten minutes; come on!" More rapid knocks followed in his words' wake.

"I got it!" James cried, agitated. He gave me a swift kiss, pulled away, whispered, "We'll continue when I get back," pulled open the covers (I took a brief second to notice he hadn't changed last night), paused, gave me another swift kiss, and ran out the door in the same four minutes.

I, of course, was left bewildered, wondering what the hell had happened.

Not thinking to process anything (for that would waste the little time I had left), I bolted out of my room without changing or closing the door to follow James, who was faster than I had initially thought. Of course he is, I realized. He's a Number.

I grinned to myself. Not faster than me!

I stood upright, beginning the initial steps of the Petal Dance. I caught up to him in no time, gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, and beat him to his room. I leaned against the door, waiting anxiously for him to come.

When he did, he was totally out of breath. "How… did you… do that?" he panted between breaths.

I smiled, my face showing no signs of effort. "It took me five years to perfect. It takes the average person ten."

He gave me a "what-kind-of-monster-are-you?!" look as he opened the door, grabbed two swords, and withdrew, closing it again.

The two swords were beauties. Both were exactly the same; a Japanese-style sword with an ebony scabbard and Orihalcon blades. On their hilts was a hunk of Orihalcon polished and etched with the Roman numeral for 7, VII, on it. James tied them to his waist and said to me, "Let's go."

We walked in silence to the one of the elevators specifically for Numbers. The reason for this was because Numbers were always on the move and needed available high-speed elevators that would be faster than the speed they could travel by running. I looked around, taking in the sights.

There were bars attached to the wall to hold onto while the elevator moved down at a speed faster than gravity. Everything was polished to a glaring silver, but luckily there were no lights. There was a small scanner where James placed the hilt of his sword, the VII marking to be scanned into the system to allow us to travel to the rooftop.

My stomach lurched and I held onto James as tightly as I could without suffocating him as we sped up the shaft. When we stopped, I felt as if I would puke. James patted my back reassuringly. "Don't worry," he said. "It happens. I remember my first time."

The door opened to reveal the top of the headquarters, where the helicopter landing platforms were spread. There were currently three out of five helicopters on the rooftop, but the one closest to us was ready to leave, the blades chopping the air with a deafening sound.

James pulled me into another quick kiss, whispered, "Remember: you'd better be a Number when I come back," and waved goodbye as he ran to the chopper.

I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled as loud as I could, "Come back safely!"

I stayed and watched his helicopter until it was out of sight, then descended the stairs to change into a more appropriate uniform to converse with the head Elder, also Number 0, with.

I straightened my tie as I wandered down the hall to the meeting room. I was nervous, of course; who wouldn't when going to meet Willzark? I was not a Number, nor a candidate, so what business did he have with me? I opened the double doors as slowly as possible, noticing the intricately designed Roman numeral-embedded décor on the handle. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I entered the cool room.

I opened my eyes to darkness, save for three large screens where the elders were shown. The middle of the three old men was a bald and mustached one with a decorated 0 tattoo on his forehead. I guessed this man to be Willzark and, in respect, kneeled down on one knee like a knight before royalty.

"So the woman knows respect," Willzark remarked. "Stand, Sephiria."

I obeyed, cautiously raising my eyes to make contact with his.

I realized that he was a straight-to-the-point person when he said "I am officially promoting you to Number I" with no hesitation at all.

I blinked. "Wh… What?" I exclaimed, completely forgetting my manners. "But I wasn't on the candidates' list!"

There was no emotion or tone in Willzark's face nor his voice. "There is a reason for that. James requested that your name would not be on the list, but you would still pass." I tried hard to keep the anger from my face—he shouldn't have! -- and succeeded; my face was a mask of ice. He continued. "Also, despite this, it was our best interest to promote you without putting you on the list, for there is no better candidate for number I than you, Sephiria. Your skills with the saber are unparalleled."

I smiled broadly and bowed deeply. "Thank you, Elder," I said cheerfully.

"Report to the main conference room tomorrow evening to receive your tattoo, and your sword, the next evening."

When I burst out of the dark conference room, I felt like skipping, but since I was Number I now, I felt that was an action too immature for my status. Belze was waiting by the corner, a smug grin on his face. I knew what that meant.

"You knew. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were not yet my superior; I didn't have to if I didn't want to."

I grinned. "I thought so."

"So when are you receiving your saber?"

"Willzark said I would be receiving it the day after. Tomorrow, though, I'm getting the tattoo."

Belze made a face akin to smelling rotten fish. "That was the nastiest part of becoming a Number. It may be quick, but it _hurts._"

I chuckled. "Does it compare to the wounds you've received as a Number?"

"Worse. I actually knew it was coming."

I laughed as we walked down the hall. Then I paused for a moment, thinking. "When is James coming back from his mission?"

"Ah. Your boyfriend's coming back tomorrow night at the latest; probably after you get your tattoo."

"That quick?"

"But of course. He's gotten quite good at these high-level missions this past year that he's been a Number; he should be back soon enough."

I smiled to myself. Good. He'll be here to see me receive my saber… and become his superior.

-

-

-

* * *

I know that Sephiria in this chapter wasn't exactly as serious as she was, and I know that yes, James is an outside character. He exists mainly for character development... and my fun :D He's just so fun to write... I hardly have to try at all. Sephiria, on the other hand, is pretty difficult to write, since right now, with James, she's a bit immature since she's never been in love, so I have to let her be a little sarcastic and not-Sephiria-like; but on the other hand, I need to show her responsible side that will morph into today's Sephiria... It's quite tricky, really.

And I really appreciate all of those reviews and stuff that you guys have sent me :D I really do. But don't count on another quick update like this; I had the first two chapters EDITED (I never do that! :O) and written when I posted the first. I'm trying to figure out how to do that third chapter that always seems to elude me... TT

Keep those reviews coming, and remember: I like criticism! If you have any to give me, please, don't hold back! Flaming is also okay, as long as it's not mindless! :O And if you like this, don't forget to review! Thanks in advance :D

Sora Pwns X3


	3. Sephiria Arks, Number 1

Memoirs of a Melancholy Assassin: The Life of Sephiria Arks

-

-

-

_Chapter Three_

-

-

-

I was on the rooftop of the dorm buildings, a place that I found rather peaceful, my arms folded on the cold, metal railing. I gazed into the morning sky, for it was the break of dawn, and the day's blue was splashed with brilliant streaks of gold, pink, purple, and red. Smiling, I reveled in the beauty of the moment.

The wind blew my hair out of my face, revealing the spot on my forehead where the honorary I tattoo would be. I closed my eyes and imagined the intricate design of the border for the Roman numeral, another slow smile tugging at my lips.

So absorbed in this daydream was I that I didn't notice the presence behind me. Arms folded around my waist as I was pulled to a warm body. My eyes snapped open. For a moment all functions ceased, but I forced my mind to clear.

Without looking back, I knew who it was. "James," I whispered, my eyes closing and my arms cradling his. I smirked as I heard him hiss a "darn". "When'd you get back? And how'd you get back so quickly? It hasn't been a day yet."

"Actually, it's only been eighteen hours, forty-four minutes, and…" he paused, consulting his watch. "Thirty-four seconds. But hey? Who's counting?" he chuckled, nuzzling my ear.

"You are," I said bluntly.

James frowned. "You're not supposed to say that. And anyway," he said, the casual grin returning to his handsome face, "it was a simple job. In and out; not that hard."

"If it wasn't hard, then an eraser should have done it."

He kissed my cheek. "Maybe I just wanted to see you as soon as I could."

"Or maybe you're just paranoid that someone will steal me while you're gone."

"Hey, I didn't think of that. Yeah; that, too."

I laughed. His hand traveled awkwardly across my body, making me feel slightly anxious. Then, remembering his request to the Elders, I turned around and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over instantly, groaning. "What was that for?" he choked.

"For asking the Elders to keep my promotion from me. And for being a pervert. Either one is a perfectly valid reason," I replied cheekily.

"You know," he moaned, on the floor now, "you're a lot more violent than you seem."

"Don't judge a book by its cover."

He chuckled darkly, grinning sheepishly at me. "That's a rule everyone should follow. Even a rose has its thorns, I guess." I sat down next to him.

I looked up as snow began to fall. "Look at that," I whispered. "The first snow. Isn't it late by a month?"

"I think it's more beautiful than the snow in December," James replied softly as I lay my head on his muscled shoulder. I glanced up at him and kissed him gently.

-

Three hours later, at ten A.M., James and I were in my room, accompanied by Belze and Jenos. Jenos put his hands on his hips and looked sternly at his brother.

"Y'know, James, kissing in the snow is not the smartest thing to do, especially at six in the morning," he scolded his older brother, making James look away in shame.

"Same for you, Sephiria," Belze said sternly. "The next Number I shouldn't act like that."

"We're sorry," we muttered softly.

Jenos glared at us a little longer, but then turned away. "Ugh. Now that you two are running sick, do we have to watch you?" he complained.

I coughed, not because I was sick, but to get their attention. "Um… You don't have to stay, Jenos, Belze," I said innocently. "My body has undergone surgery to be twice as immune to sickness and twice as able to heal as the average person's. My temperature should be normal now."

Belze put a warm hand against my forehead. He leaned back. "Well, I'll be," he grinned. "She's right; her fever's gone."

I smirked at James, who only glared at me. "Lucky ass," he mouthed. I put on an innocent look for the fun of it.

"Hey, idiot brother," Jenos said, returning our attention to him. "We'll be back at 3:50 to pick up Sephi-nee to go get her tattoo. You can, uh, stay here and get better… I guess," he said, waving dismissively as he followed Belze out the door.

"Your brother's going to grow up a freak," I commented, five minutes after he left.

"There's no helping it," James said, shrugging. "We're a family of freaks, Jenos, you, and I."

I threw a pillow square into his face. "Go to sleep," I groaned, throwing the blanket over my head to deflect the return.

-

When I woke up, Jenos was shaking me as hard as he could. I could feel James's body in my bed (which, for some odd reason, didn't alarm me as it should). I blinked.

"Jenos. I'm awake. Stop that; you're giving me a headache." I checked the clock as he replied.

"Wake up my idiot brother; we're going to be la—"

"It's 3:55?!" I practically screeched in his ear.

He flinched away, clutching his ear. "Oh. I guess it is," he said, looking up at the clock. Then he snapped his fingers. "Shoot. Your tattoo."

We all moved at the same time into the car that Belze owned, a small, compact car that could only fit three people at best. Somehow we all squeezed in, Belze and I in the front, and James and Jenos, cramped in the back seat meant for one, said at the same time, "Belze, step on it!"

I was thrown back into my seat as the car lurched forward. I sat there, silent as Jenos and James continued to babble incoherently about how I would be punished if I were late. Smiling sidelong to Belze, I looked out the window as I kept to myself a vital piece of information: it didn't matter if I was late, for it was a private thing that the Elders didn't organize. The highest Number, normally I, but in this case, II, or Belze, was in charge of this event, as they were with the bestowing of the new Number's weapon.

So the two (rather idiotic) brothers continued to worry with hushed voices.

When we got out of the car (or rather, Belze and I stepped out while the idiotic Hazard brothers tumbled out), the brothers shot towards the entrance, glared back at us, and motioned anxiously for us to hurry up.

Belze and I exchanged sly grins before jogging up to them.

-

"OW! GODDAMNIT; THAT'S MY HEAD!"

No amount of combat could null the pain that shot through my forehead as I received my tattoo. I now understood why the Elders put the Numbers in charge of this: the screaming that the members made would have given them fatal heart attacks long ago.

For this momentous, painful event, I was strapped to the bed and my head was held in place by a couple of pillow-like tongs that were clamped together. My sword was far away; it was being analyzed with videos of my fighting techniques by scientists to create the perfect saber for me. I was thrashing about, but James stayed with me, calmer than I'd ever seen him (A/N: Poor, brave soul… I'd be frightened stiff.). He gripped my hand tightly, a silent message telling me to calm down.

The man straightened. "All right, Number I, you're finished."

The straps and pillow-y tongs were removed and I sat up, rubbing my forehead, which stung.

James kissed my tattoo and handed me a mirror. "You look beautiful."

"I don't look that different, you loser," I said, tilting the mirror back and forth to get a better view.

I smiled happily to myself. Tomorrow night, I would finally be a Chronos Number.

Could this get any better?

-

The next morning my peaceful sleep was interrupted by a broken door.

That is, of course, literally meaning my door was broken.

"Sephiria, what a beautiful day!" James cried as he broke through my door and landed on my bed, knocking the breath out of me.

"James! It's too early for this!" I yelled, kicking him off and throwing the blanket higher over my head, which still stung from the tattoo.

"But, Sephiria!" he called, pulling a rose out of nowhere and whirling around in a pirouette. "It's such a beautiful day!"

"It won't be anymore unless you get out," I replied darkly from my bed.

"Goodness! It looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today!"

"Whose fault do you think that is?"

He didn't reply, but instead pulled back my blanket and carried me out bridal-style without letting me change. "Come, come, Sephiria! Let us enjoy the wonders of this world!"

"If we're going to enjoy the world, how does letting me change first sound?!"

-

After I finished gagging and binding my future subordinate, I changed into my uniform. As I stepped out, the idiot shook his head, tsking. "Oh, no, Sephiria; you can't wear that where we're going today!" he exclaimed. "Go change into something more… casual."

"What for?" I asked from inside my room. "Are we going somewhere?"

I heard a chuckle. "You could say that."

-

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The wind rushed through my hair as the coaster accelerated, picking up speed for the big loop. "OH MY GOD!!"

For a few moments, James and I were suspended in midair, arms and hair dangling down like those ghetto spider plants that were popular back in the '80's. Then the passengers were jolted back as the coaster jerked into life again.

After getting off the deadly robotic snake, I burst into laughter upon seeing James' hair. It was out of its cool, slick fashion and instead looked like someone tried to make an afro out of it. For a lack of better words, it was poofy.

Flustered, he ran to the water fountain nearby and began splashing water onto his hair. I leaned against the column, my expression smug. "You do know that's only a temporary solution, right?"

He glared at me, his cheeks still red from embarrassment. "At least it's better than having an afro."

We walked, still laughing, to the front of the line at the Ferris Wheel, a particular favorite of mine. Just before we walked on, a black cat shot out of nowhere and cut in the small space between. It turned back, a harsh glare in its piercing, twin gazes of amber. I shuddered, feeling the brunt of the bad omen. James placed a warm hand on my shoulder, bathing me in a gaze of reassurance.

For a while, we sat in silence across from each other, watching the scenery of the theme park unfold. I wanted him to break the silence, for I could not. Then, as I hoped, he spoke.

"I'll definitely be there tonight."

I looked up, startled not only by his voice, but the fact that he would say it out loud. I had already known that he would be there, but I didn't expect him to tell me…

I smiled my innocent, not-going-to-tell-you-anything smile that had become a favorite expression of mine in the last couple of days. "You'd better."

-

As I prepared my uniform outside the ceremony hall, I was as happy as a clam. I couldn't wait to step into the hall and receive my saber and title. Patiently, I waited for the cue for me to enter. In the meantime, I reflected on James's behavior after the Ferris ride…

After we got off, he seemed distant… as if he were paying attention elsewhere. Several times, he looked as if he was going to disappear… Does he know something that I don't? And why did he tell me that he would be here tonight…?

"Please welcome our guest of honor tonight, the new Chronos Number! Introducing Number I: the new captain, Sephiria Arks!"

That was my cue. I took a deep breath, then spread the door with an aura of royalty, greeted by waves of applause. I graced the isle with my long, purposeful strides. My eyes couldn't focus on the goal; they kept wandering to attempt to find James. Finally, after being unable to see him in the crowd, I stopped about two feet from Belze.

Wilzark's booming voice filled the now-quiet hall. "On this day, we have gathered to see the coronation of a new captain for our Chronos Numbers. Let this day be remembered as a momentous occasion, where a new age of Chronos begins!" Cheers once again echoed within the walls. Still, no sign of James.

Belze knelt on one knee and held up a long, thin box. He opened the cover and inside lay a glistening black Orihalcon blade decorated with jewels and the number I on a polished, finished core of Orihalcon. Its sheath lay next to it, pale in comparison.

"Take this Christ Saber, Sephiria, and become one of the noble warriors fighting for the sake of Chronos!"

The instant Wilzark finished his sentence, the glass in the room completely shattered. Shards flew everywhere as the audience gasped. From one of the empty holes flew a body. That figure was pushed so far it landed in front of me. I looked down and my eyes widened in horror.

"James?" My voice quavered, barely more than a whisper.

His body was covered in fresh wounds, as if he had been sliced all over his body. The suit that he wore was torn all over, as well, and was stained red. His features signaled nothing but pain.

As I collapsed onto my knees, he managed a grin and whispered, "I told you I was going to be here, no matter what." He drew a deep breath. "Sephiria… Fight for what you believe in most. Fight for Chronos, and provide stability to the world that is failing in all aspects.

"Take your saber and fight for what you believe in!" His hand brushed my cheek before falling to the floor.

My eyes widened in horror and I could not move or speak for several moments. Then I stood and snatched the saber out of the box, not registering the incredible flexibility in this sword. "I will fight for Chronos' sake!" I cried, tears beginning to overflow. "And we will become a pillar of stability to this unstable world!"

I launched off to find James' attacker while the entire hall erupted with cheers. It was minute, but I could still see the twitches of the branches that indicated someone had stepped there. I followed this trail until I had an idea of where he or she was going. I accelerated, my grip on Christ tightening as I geared to attack from the side, using the tree's trunk as the "ceiling" for my ryuukenjutsu. I held my arm straight and plunged my sword into where their side should have been. Instead, they leapt up and took out a gun. I blocked the bullets expertly, and I could now see that the attacker was, in fact, a girl.

"Why did you kill James?" I asked harshly.

A small chuckle. "He left me for a loser. He dumped me for you." She paused, her annoying, high-pitched voice grating my ears. "Maybe I should kill you, too!" she cackled, firing her gun.

Without saying a word, I dodged her bullets using my perfected Petal Dance, then closed in and stabbed her chest. I yanked out my sword and looked down at her coldly, my tears dry from the rush of wind. "Next time, think twice about facing against Chronos."

-

-

-

* * *

Sorry for such a long wait, everyone... I was halfway across teh world from where I live. xD Family trip; can't get out of it...

Anyway, here it is... the reason why I created James :D Character development, my friends; don't hate. Now you know one reason why she fights for Chronos so valiantly ;D

Aside from this, does anyone watch the Olympics? Tennis, in particular? Or do you watch tennis regularly anyway? If you do, then you can read this rant. If not, I suggest you skip to the next paragraph. OH MY GOD. I CAN'T BELIEVE FEDERER. Up until a few days ago, he'd only lost 1 set to Blake. ONE SET. And now, during this slump, he lost TWO STRAIGHT SETS, 4-6, 7-6. I can't believe him ;-; Federer is... Was... Invincible TT BUT HE STILL LIVES IN DOUBLES!! WATCH HIM!! HE BEAT THE BRYAN BROTHERS WITH A FELLOW SWISS!! EAT THAT, AMERICAN TENNIS TEAM!! D: (Wait... I am American... and I play tennis... oo;; Confliction.)

No matter where you live, you should watch the USA men's basketball team and USA's beach volleyball duo, Misty May-Teanor and Kerry Walsh. They haven't lost a match in almost a year :D These two teams are idolistic. -nods-

All righty, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible while at the same time editing it to my preference... Oh yes. This one wasn't edited because I was in a rush to get it published for you guys.

Sora Pwns x3


End file.
